It Reaches Out
|next = |season = 3 |number = 8 |image = 3x08 8.jpg }}"It Reaches Out" is the eighth episode of the third season of The Expanse. Overall, it is the thirty-first episode. It aired on May 30, 2018. Synopsis An taunts with the answers he seeks; struggles to fit in; a mysterious low-level tech aboard the enacts a terrifying plan. Recap "It Reaches Out" begins with an exhausted Holden, who has spent his time reeling from the appearance of who appeared to Holden in what he surmises is a hallucination. After hearing news about Manéo's slingshot awakening the Ring Gate, Holden, who looks tired, goes the galley to get some coffee. While preparing his coffee, Holden sees Miller again who is ranting about old cop stories, saying one story about the Loca Griega is important. In the a blink of an eye, the Miller hallucination phases out and a real is addressing Holden in the same spot Miller was. She is worried about her story and needs Holden to get over what ever is effecting him. Soon, Holden retreats to the med bay where he runs multiple medical scans trying to figure out what is making him hallucinate. He runs a protomolecule scan on himself, worried he is infected. When Miller appears in the med bay, Holden is seen yelling at the appears to be a vacant room. Having caught Holden yelling at the empty med bay chair, a concerned tells Holden he can confide in him anything without judgment. Holden tells Amos he will be the first person to know if something is wrong. Amos and have a private conversation that happens to be monitored by Monica's team. Amos tells Alex that Holden has run a protomolecule scan on himself 35 times, each time coming back negative. It is shown during this time that , the camera guy, switches out a system component within a hatch on the . On the Seung Un, wakes up with the dead next to her. She cleans up the situation, stuffing Ren into a hatch, arms the bomb, arrives at the shuttle an hour late and trembling. While dining with dignitaries in the galley, Anna notices Melba at a nearby table. Anna follows a tearing up Melba, calls to her, and asks whether she is in need of assistance. Melba says she is ok and walks away. Later, on the Thomas Prince, Melba detonates the explosives on the Seung Un, destroying the ship. On the flotilla ships in the vicinity of the Ring Gate, crews receive a recorded transmission with video images of Holden declaring he destroyed the Seung Un in the name of the OPA and that only the Belt has sole legitimate claim to the Ring. On the , tensions are wild as , and analyze the situation. Naomi insists that Holden would never do such a thing while Ashford advises taking swift and decisive action before the crisis gets out of hand as the UN will certainly consider this an act of war by the entirety of the OPA. Attempts to reach the Rocinante fail. With the threat of UN retaliation against not only Rocinante but also against Behemoth, Drummer makes the final decision to launch torpedoes from the Behemoth at the Rocinante as a demonstration of disavowment. In the initial torpedo launch attempt, power on the Behemoth fluctuates wildly. On the Rocinante, under attack, with no weapons or defense, Alex begins to maneuver the ship. Holden who uses Monica's video record to determine that his first Miller appearance also coincided with opening up the gate. Holden, who appears to be having a meltdown, then requests that he needs to be alone in the airlock during the crisis. Amos tries to stop Holden but, Holden asks for trust from Amos, who soon relents. Holden finally alone, anxiously awaits for Miller's reappearance. When Miller does, Holden prompts him to explain the rest of the Loca Griega story from sector 18. Miller recounts that the rookie cop pursuing gangsters rushed into a room and didn't check the "doors and corners" thus were killed like Manéo. Realizing the lesson of the story means they need to slow down before entering the Ring Gate, Holden rushes to the ops deck, and gives his plan to Alex. He instructs Alex to head quickly towards the Ring Gate but, make a major braking burn before passing through the gate. Amos asks where Holden got this information. Holden admits to him that Miller told him. Amos relays to Alex his support for the plan. The crewmembers along with Monica and her camera guy, all strain due to high-g and pass out on the approach towards the gate while the missile closes in on the Rocinante. After an extended delay, they awaken on the other side. They have passed through the gate and astoundingly are still alive; however, they are accompanied with an unexploded missile trailing them very close behind. The missile appears eerily to be positioned relatively frozen in space, not getting any closer. Cast Main *Steven Strait as *Cas Anvar as *Dominique Tipper as *Wes Chatham as *Frankie Adams as *Shohreh Aghdashloo as Special Appearance by *Thomas Jane as Guest Starring *David Strathairn as *Cara Gee as *Nadine Nicole as *Genelle Williams as *Anna Hopkins as *Brandon McGibbon as The character's name has only so far been revealed on the SYFY website's recap; however, it hasn't been revealed onscreen. The character is known by readers of the source novels as Cohen and as Elio Casti. *John Kapelos as *Ari Millen as *Paulino Nunes as *Elizabeth Mitchell as Co-Starring *Andrew Rotilio as *Chris Owens as Kolvoord *Danielle Bourgon as Dignitary *Graham Gauthier as UNN Commander *Nabil Ayoub as Behemoth Tech *Ngabo Nabea as Young UNN Lieutenant *Shomari Downer as UNN Junior Officer Transcript Media |-|Images= File:3x08 1.jpg File:3x08 2.jpg File:3x08 3.jpg File:3x08 4.jpg File:3x08 5.jpg File:3x08 6.jpg File:3x08 7.jpg File:3x08 8.jpg File:3x08 9.jpg File:3x08 10.jpg File:3x08 11.jpg File:3x08 12.jpg File:3x08 13.jpg File:3x08 14.jpg File:3x08 15.jpg File:3x08 16.jpg File:3x08 17.jpg File:3x08 18.jpg File:3x08 19.jpg File:3x08 20.jpg File:3x08 21.jpg File:3x08 22.jpg File:3x08 23.jpg File:3x08 24.jpg File:3x08 25.jpg File:3x08 26.jpg File:3x08 27.jpg File:3x08 28.jpg File:3x08 29.jpg File:3x08 30.jpg File:3x08 31.jpg |-|Videos= Notes * A draft title for this episode was "The Investigator". The draft titles are believed to have been leaked ahead of official release. Weeks later, after the first episodes of the season were broadcast, the final official title for this episode was revealed, "It Reaches Out". For fans familiar with the original novels, both titles telegraphed the same thing everyone was awaiting, the return of Miller as . * Fans of the show particularly fans of Thomas Jane's portrayal of Miller were all hoping for the return of the character. This makes episodes 7 and 8 pivotal in the series. Cast credits on-screen S03E08-OpeningCredits 06.jpg S03E08-MidrollCredits 00.jpg S03E08-MidrollCredits 01.jpg S03E08-MidrollCredits 02.jpg S03E08-MidrollCredits 03.jpg S03E08-MidrollCredits 04.jpg S03E08-MidrollCredits 05.jpg S03E08-MidrollCredits 06.jpg S03E08-ClosingCredits 00.jpg Category:Season 3